Bound to Happen
by klutz3572
Summary: Bella is a single woman working in Chicago. Her life is a series of boring routines and nights alone. However, after an encounter with a gorgeous stranger in the train station, she finds things changing in ways she never expected. Rated for language AU AH
1. Meeting

I hurried down the sidewalk, carefully sidestepping the other early morning commuters making their way to the train. The sun was barely peeking up over the horizon and I was once again left wondering why my morning has to start before the day even begins.

_Because you love your job and you have more fun getting to relax there before all those pesky people come and ruin the day by just…really just by being there. I suppose it's equally helpful that you actually can't wait to get there if it means being anywhere but your house right now._

I sighed and attempted to move out of the way before a woman with a stroller ran over my feet. However my sideways movement caused a large man to brush up against me. Without thinking my whole body became tense and alert, preparing for the worst. A dozen images ran through my head, each more vulgar and disgusting than the last. I hesitantly opened my eyes when I realized they were shut and looked around.

Of course; he didn't even glance back as he kept hurrying onward and I, for the thousandth time, relaxed and told myself I was being stupid. No one is trying to hurt you. People don't even see you. Just keep moving.

So I did. I kept walking, picking up the pace once again as I realized just how late I was. For a reason that evades me now, but this morning I believed to be perfectly logical, I was wearing three-inch death traps on my feet, only further preventing me from moving lithely between the crowded streets.

_Although even I have to admit these shoes look fantastic with this outfit. Alice would be so proud; that is, of course, if I were ever to admit defeat by accepting her outrageous fashion choices._ _I suppose I should consider myself lucky. I've been walking for nearly ten minutes and I have yet to trip. I wonder if I could make this a daily or accomplishment or if it's too much too—_damn.

I stumbled forward, catching my heel on a crack in the walk. My purse and coffee went flying from my grasp and I desperately scrambled to catch my things before the crowd swept me away. Just as I thought I would lose sight of my purse, a pale hand shot forward and snatched it up.

_What the hell? Seriously, like this day couldn't get any worse, sure let's have some douche take my purse. Fuck that, I don't think so. Not today buddy._ I fixed my face in a glare and looked up, prepared to tell off the loser trying to steal my shit and completely froze.

_Holy shit._

Looking back at me was the single most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. The dark brown hair had subtle copper highlights that shone in the bit of light filtering through the crowd, and it lay in such complete disarray but still managed to look undeniably sexy and I had the strangest urge to run my fingers through it. _I wonder if it's a soft as it looks. Probably softer…_Bits of it hung down over his forehead, partially blocking his eyes from view, so I continued by blatant ogling. His perfectly angular cheekbones and jaw formed around his full firm pouty lips.

_Oh god I bet those would feel amazing on mine. I bet he's a good kisser…no! Snap out of it! No inappropriate thoughts about anyone, especially strange men in the train station. Focus. Pay attention._ And I was just about to when he reached up and swiped his hair from his face, allowing me access to his previously hidden eyes. Oh god his eyes.

Alluring. Dazzling. Smoldering. Beautiful. Such a bright and vivid emerald sparkled from behind his long lashes. I vaguely registered that his eyes seemed to be as transfixed as mine, but I quickly got lost in his gaze again and all rationality or thoughts of reality were pushed away. How on earth someone so ridiculously perfect could exist was behind my comprehension. But that didn't stop me from standing there attempting to puzzle out how I came across this perfect specimen of man.

_Maybe I'm dreaming. Although I'm not entirely sure I'm creative enough to come up with this kind of perfect. But I suppose it's possible. But I remember waking up and getting ready and I cut myself shaving and I doubt I would have dreamt about all the blood and the getting sick that followed. Unless I fell asleep at work, but I haven't gotten there yet. Wait, what time is it? Crap crap crap I'm so late!_

At that thought I was suddenly roused from my daze and realized I had been staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at the gorgeous stranger for longer than what I assume is appropriate. Just as I was about to rectify my social awkwardness I got lost again as I was able to take in all of him. He was tall and slim, with the hint of muscle showing through his tight t-shirt and low-sling jeans. I continued to gawk until he cleared his throat.

_Jesus he probably thinks I'm a nutcase. Just grab your purse and run. Oh and try to say thanks. Maybe invite him for a cup of coffee, which could be especially convenient seeing as how yours is now covering the ground. Damn, I had to stand in line for almost fifteen minutes to get that coffee and I went all out and splurged on the venti and the extra shot and I hadn't even taken a sip yet. At least it's on the ground and not covering the front of my sweater. That would be just what I need. Fuck he's still looking at me. Where was I? Oh yeah, thanks. Coffee. Phone number? Nevermind, forget that, you'll just end up stuttering or drooling or accidentally singing that ridiculous Katy Perry song that's been stuck in your head all morning. It's not my fault it's so damn catchy though. And Alice loves that shit. She plays that song over and over so it's totally not my fault and something that has to be expected. Maybe I should work on broadening her musical tastes again. Although last time that ended with her declaring The Jonas Brothers as gods and me trying to rip my hair out while she asked me why I insist on listening to all that "weird crap"… Shit, where was I? Right. Gorgeous stranger has my bag. I'm a drooling mess. Back to Plan A. Just grab the purse and run. _

I looked back into his eyes, smiled a little and reached for my bag that he had apparently been trying to hand me all throughout my ogling and internal ranting.

"Here you go miss. I hope nothing got damaged but it appeared to be relatively unharmed," he said in the most beautiful, musical voice I has ever heard. It sounded like a velvet melody and I wanted to hear it again and again.

_Well if you want to hear him speak try engaging in the conversation instead of continuing with the creepy staring. Because honestly I'm surprised he hasn't just thrown the damn thing at you and run away yet. Just say something. Anything. Come on, you can do it. You are an intelligent, successful, and articulate woman. You will speak and you will do it now._

Feeling slightly encouraged by my internal pep talk I opened my mouth to say thank you but due to my offline filter it came out a little odd.

"I-I dropped my bag."

_Oh god. Nevermind, don't talk. Not if that's the kind of crap that's going to come out of your mouth. You were supposed to say thank you. "I dropped my bag." Does that even kind of resemble thanks? Yes you dropped your bag genius that would explain why he has been trying to hand it back to you for the last two minutes. Great he is probably over there trying to figure out what kind of mental illness I have that causes both random phases of muteness and stupidity. Just get out now. Leave, turn around and leave. Don't try talking. Smile if you must. But leave._

My plan was formed and I had every intention of following through when it happened.

He smiled.

Not just a regular I'm-only-trying-be-polite smile or a why-are-you-still-talking-to-me-I-have-places-to-go smile or even the one I was expecting, the jesus-I'm-way-too-close-to-the-crazy-person smile. No. A heart-stopping, breath-taking, one-of-a-kind genuine smile. His whole face was lit up and he became impossibly handsomer in that moment. His green eyes sparkled with life and I could see the amusement dancing in them. I literally almost met the pavement as my knees threatened to give out on me, but miraculously I managed to hold myself up and retain what little dignity I had left.

_What is wrong with me? I don't ever get like this. I mean sure, I can tell you if a guy is attractive and I can appreciate a good-looking man when I see one, but I don't get gushy. And I certainly do not get weak knees. This is ludicrous. 'You are a grown woman. You are strong and independent and successful and you do not act like this.' God what is with all the pep talks today? I haven't had these many bouts of recurring self-consciousness in years. What is this guy doing to me? Ok I just need to snap out of this crazy trance and to do that I think I might need to actually look away. _

As much as it pained me I listened to my internal self, dragged my eyes away from him and concentrated on the cement wall behind him. I already felt closer to normal.

"S-Sorry. I meant to say t-thank you," I half-mumbled, half-stuttered. _Get a hold of yourself! Speak up and quit that stuttering crap!_ I cleared my throat and began again in a slightly louder and what I hoped was more confident voice. "Not many people would have picked up the bag, let alone gone out of there way to collect my things and return them to me. I really appreciate it. Thanks again." _Yes! I'm not a moron! I speak! Look at me! I speak! I am awesome! _

"It was no problem at all. I didn't want to see you hurt yourself and I know you're not used to wearing shoes like that so I didn't want to risk you scrambling after it, especially with the way this crowd usually is on Monday mornings," he said with a chuckle, a deep, rich sound that I wanted to hear again. _I wonder…if he is that beautiful smiling, I bet when he laughs his whole face is…NO! Maintain contact with the wall. It's working. Do not look him in the eyes. Remember the whole 'I dropped my bag' incident?_

Oh yeah. Okay so no looking at him. Look at the wall. Pretty wall.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Facing this crowd is by far the worst part of my day and these shoes are not helping…"I trailed off mid-sentence as a thought entered my head. I guess I had sort of a delayed reaction and my mind took a while to catch up to what he had said. _Wait what? Holy crap. Should I be creeped out or flattered? Well how about I ask him and we go from there? But try to be a little delicate, maybe use some subtlety to figure this out. Don't want to risk him being a crazed stalker who is not pleased with being found out. Gentle. Subtle. Sound good? Ok._

"How do you know what kind of shoes I normally wear? Are you stalking me?"

_No. Do you know what subtle means? Really, who just flat out asks crap like that? Obviously he hasn't been stalking you and even if he had, do you really think he is just going to come right out and say 'Yes yes I have actually. Isn't that super cool?' You are an idiot. Why do you bother talking to yourself if you're not going to listen? Just for fun? Give the voices in your head something to do? Stupid. You better hope he didn't mean anything by it and he's not about to abduct you and make you have tickle fights while you both wear high heels. God how demented. Pay attention I think he's about to start talking._

It was hard to tell with not looking at him directly, but I could have sworn I saw the lightest tint of pink form on his cheeks with my question. Is he blushing? Only one way to know for sure… So I turned. _Wow still gorgeous. And definitely blushing. God that's adorable. I wonder what else makes him blush…? Stop that thinking this instant. Pervert._

He shuffled his feet in what appeared to be a nervous gesture, then ran his hand through his hair, slightly ruffling his already messy mane. He seemed to be debating something to himself before glancing up at me with a hesitant expression on his face. He quickly looked away again and seemed to be thinking hard. Then I heard a sigh and watched while he stopped fidgeting and straightened his shoulders looking me directly in the eye and took a step forward.

"I've been watching you."

_Oh god. Crap. Who knew this would be the one thing my ridiculous mind was right about? And why is there a part of me that doesn't really care what this guy wants to do to me because all I can think about is how he got closer to me and now I can smell him and he smells like honey and sunshine and something else fantastic? Or how about how badly I want to run my hands through that hair and down his chest and press my lips against every part of him and…seriously? I mean seriously? He just admits to stalking you and all you can think about is kissing him. This reaches new levels of pathetic. You need to be scared. You need to turn and run. I mean run. Kick the shoes off if you have to but fucking run! _

And I was going to. I could feel my face change from what I'm sure what a somewhat patient look of anticipation to one of alarm and fear. However, he must have immediately sensed the change and taken that second to catch on to how his words had just come out because the next thing I knew he began a rant to rival one of my own.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Please, I just realized what that sounded like and it came out totally wrong. I'm not a crazy stalker or a creeper or a serial killer or anything weird. Ok, maybe it's a little weird, but I would never do—I mean, well what I mean is that you come through here every morning and I watch you—no that's still wrong, I mean I watch you but only because you're beautiful and I learn so much just by seeing you. I mean, you move out of the way of everyone like you're afraid of coming into contact at all. You always give up your seat and you picked up that little girl's bear and you seem to instinctively brace yourself every time you step on the grate like you expect to fall through and a dozen other things and over the last few weeks it's become the highlight of my day just to catch a glimpse of you and I just wanted to talk to you but you're always in a hurry and I didn't want to be a bother. I know that sounds really strange and I won't be offended if you just run away. Really it's ok." He said the last part softly and cast his eyes down to the ground.

Moments passed where I tried to comprehend what he was saying to me. _Ok, so he's not crazy. Or at least not to the extent his first statement would have had me believe. And if I thought the blushing was adorable, it's nothing compared to his cute little nervous stuttering. I wish my stuttering was as cute… So he sees me here every morning? And he must have been watching me for a while since that whole thing with the little girl dropping her bear was at least a month ago. And how did he pick all that up? Ok and let's concentrate on the big one here. He said I'm beautiful. Me. Plain old me. How in the world could a Greek god possibly find someone as boring and unattractive as me beautiful? I mean, I know I'm not ugly but as far as looks go I'm as plain as can be. Is he serious? Maybe I should rethink this whole 'he's not crazy' idea. Hmm… _

I was dragged from my musings when I heard him let out another sigh and slump his shoulders. He looked up from where his eyes had shifted and appeared startled by my retained presence. His expression was difficult to read as many emotions passed quickly. Shock, anxiety, surprise, relief, embarrassment. However, when he saw me still standing there I couldn't help but think I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

_No stop it. This is crazy. People don't just meet their kind-of-stalkers in the train station and agree to see them again. So don't even think about it. Keep those thoughts to yourself. You will not see him again. You will leave now and continue on with your day like everything is completely normal. You will get on the train and go to work and—SHIT! Work! I'm so fucking late!_

"I'm sorry. I really have to go, I'm running horribly late and I'm going to miss my train. Thank again!" I yelled the last bit, saying it all in a rush and almost too quickly to comprehend. I took off in the direction of my train, but not before glancing back and becoming overwhelmed with a strange feeling as I processed the hurt and confused look on his face. He slowly turned around and seemed so…disappointed? Why do I even care? I don't know him and he practically just admitted to stalking me. So why do I feel like this? What the hell is going on?

The train doors shut and I took my seat. It was another whole second before I realized what is was. Guilt. _How can you feel guilty about hurting your stalker? I mean I know technically he wasn't stalking you, as long as he had a legitimate reason to be at the train station, other than to see me. But he just looked so sad. Why should that make him sad? I'm nothing special. It would better for him to realize that now so he can quit wasting his time and move on to someone worth his affection and attention. But still. He looked sad. No one that perfect and pure should ever have to feel pain. And I was the one that caused it. If only there was some way I could apologize._

_Of course! He said he sees me everyday at the station. Tomorrow I can find him. I'll leave early, or I'll tell my editor that I'll be in late and I'll find him at the station and apologize for my rude departure. _

With that thought I felt much better, the guilt already easing up on me. I settled into my seat and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again the next day.


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Of course! He said he sees me everyday at the station. Tomorrow I can find him. I'll leave early, or I'll tell my editor that I'll be in late and I'll find him at the station and apologize for my rude departure. _

_With that thought I felt much better, the guilt already easing up on me. I settled into my seat and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again the next day. _

XXXXXXXXXX

After and exhausting day of research and editing, made all the more tiresome by my insufferable co-workers, I made my way home, pleading with my worn-out feet to make it the last few yards to my building. My inner voice was cheering for me when I reached the front doors, but it was short-lived.

As I placed my foot on the first step I nearly met the pavement. I managed to keep myself upright with the help of the railing and went back to my internal applauding.

_I'm choosing to ignore that little stumble right there. I mean, at least I didn't completely fall on my ass. That would definitely put a damper on the awesomeness that is me reaching this goddamn building. Stupid tiny steps with their pesky cracks and holes and unevenness trying to make me fall all the time. So rude. _

_Then again, maybe stumbling is not always so bad…if I could meet a guy like that every time my mind and feet turned against each other I would welcome my coordination, or apparent lack thereof, with open arms. But since I don't see that happening…_

I smiled and continued cheering myself on as I completed my climb to the doors. After then successfully maneuvering my way across the lobby and into the elevator I took a moment to prepare myself for what was surely waiting for me in the apartment.

All day long I had been faced with a constant onslaught of questions and puzzling glances while my co-workers attempted to discern what had caused what was apparently a noticeable difference in my attitude.

_Apparently I look unusually chipper. How peculiar. Although I suppose on a normal day my good mood passes for morbid disinterest so my giddy, giggly behavior from today probably has them all thinking of institutions to send me to. And I'm not sure I disagree entirely. After all, the normal reaction to meeting your kind-of stalker and then making plans to see him again is not uncontrollable smiling. But then again, normal people don't…_

Ding!

The elevator signaled my arrival and the doors creaked open, allowing me to make the final trek to my home. I paused for a moment outside the door, again preparing myself mentally for the terrifying force waiting for me. If my dim-witted and barely coherent co-workers were observant enough to notice the change in my demeanor, than I could barely comprehend what was coming once Alice sees it.

_Well then don't let her. I mean Alice may be understanding and all, but telling her the truth? And you know you will, you can't resist her pleading and pouting and her stupid tricky questions. So just don't think about it. Don't think about what outfit you're going to wear or getting up a little earlier to try to do your hair or about how his eyes sparkled and shone such a mesmerizing emerald…no, no, no. Think of something sad. Something depressing. War. Famine. Poverty. Homeless people living in train stations. Gorgeous strangers in train stations. Gorgeous strangers in train stations admitting that you're beautiful. Wait. How did I get back there? Dammit. Dead puppies and kitties and koala bears. Ok that works. Sad face is on. I'm ready._

I turned the key and opened the door, putting way too much energy in trying to appear as moody and indifferent as I usually am after my endless day at work.

"Honey I'm home!" I called into the empty living room, waiting for Alice's reply. I was not disappointed as seconds later a tiny little ball of energy came bouncing out of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face that grew impossibly wider as she spied my outfit, her gaze lingering appreciatively on my footwear.

She wrapped her arms around me for a second, appreciating that I don't care much for the physical displays of affection she is so fond of. She quickly released me and began speaking in her quick animated way.

"Bella! You're back! Thank god. I was so hungry and there was nothing to eat, we should really go grocery shopping soon, and of course by we I mean you since I'm not so good at that kind of shopping, but I decided to make dinner anyway and then the oven tried to eat me and the fridge and the counters were apparently conspiring against me as well and the kitchen is sort of…indisposed at the moment. So I was thinking, how does Chinese sound?"

I couldn't help but smile. Alice could always sense my mood ahead of time and went out of her way to make me smile. I knew perfectly well that she could navigate a kitchen when necessary, but she liked to make me think that she would starve without me and take-out. _Seriously, the delivery guys in this neighborhood are probably my closest friends after Alice. That is so freaking sad. I really need to get out more. I know someone who could help with that. Although there is every chance that we wouldn't leave the house very often…whoa! Where did that thought come from? Seriously you need to get your mind out of the gutter and quit thinking about his toned arms and his flat stomach and his fantastic smell. I wonder what cologne he wears…_

"Hold on. Wait just one second. What is that look? I am definitely detecting some sort of look on your face right now and I know it has nothing to do with my mini kitchen disaster." She paused to take in what was apparently a strange look on my face. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" she smiled slyly and shuffled her feet, attempting to appear innocent while I stood by the door freaking out.

_Crap. This is why I said no thinking about him in front of Alice. Quick make-up something before she suspects. Or at least before she suspects anything more. Oh wait! Remember what happened with Lauren today? That was totally under some sort of Alice-like influence and it will definitely distract her from any sort of "look" I had going on._

"Oh nothing. I just was a little tired at work today and my bad mood got away from me before I could stop it. On the plus side, I finally told Lauren exactly what I thought of her article…and what she thinks passes for an outfit." I smiled at the memory, thinking back to Lauren's obvious disbelief that quiet little me was telling her off. And, though I had no intention of telling Alice this, I slept fine last night. Something else must have inspired this moment of boldness and confidence and I think I might have an idea of what…or who. "Anyway I just thought you would appreciate it, since we all know how you feel about professional women who dress like streetwalkers."

"SQUEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD! Bella that is so awesome! Although if you were going to grow a pair I would have much rather it been when I was there so I could see the look on the trashy girl's face. But still, this is awesome! Celebratory Chinese it is!"

I slipped from the room while Alice was busy trying to order and shut the door to my bedroom. _Finally. Alone. _I quickly took inventory of the room and made sure everything was as I left it this morning. Noting that all was in order I quickly set about rifling through my closet, trying desperately to find an outfit that would be both professional enough for work and a little bit…sexy?

_What? Why on earth do you want to be sexy for your stalker? Maybe a little nice so he has something slightly better to look at for once, but sexy. I mean the guy clearly has issues and you want to egg him on because…? Because I'm crazy. Obviously. _

I sighed, depressed that once again the voice inside my head was right. I quickly chose a skirt and top without even really looking at them and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, knowing that lounging around at home was the only time Alice deemed it acceptable for such an ensemble. She has, however, endlessly tried to buy me designer sweats and shirts and I argued that there is no difference other than the price. I believe she then ranted about me being alone and unfashionable forever. And something about cats. Pfft. Whatever.

_But then again, she always manages to look like she just walked off a runway. Maybe if I changed the circumstances a little and explained that maybe I wanted to look nicer to impress someone I could get her to help me…oh my god. What if she wants to come with me and meet him? How exactly does one go about introducing their best friend to their kind-of stalker? Wait a second. I couldn't introduce them. I don't even know his name. _

At that thought I got lost. I ended up sitting in my closet for god knows how long trying to match names to his face. Everything seemed completely inadequate, too normal or boring for the god-like man I saw today. I must have been there for a while because I heard the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of our dinner.

Swiftly wiping my face of anything resembling a "look", I got up and walked out to the living room where Alice had already spread out the generous amount of take-out boxes.

"Bella! There you are. I was starting to think you spilled water on the floor and tripped on the shower curtain and drowned in the toilet!"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "That was one time, okay, one time and I did not drown in the freaking toilet. My face simply decided to better acquaint itself with the toilet seat. And that damn shower curtain is a menace! A menace I tell you! I don't have enough fingers and toes to count the number of times that thing has tried to take me out. Oh but I'm smarter than it. We'll see who gets the last laugh shower curtain…" I trailed off thinking about how best to destroy the horrific device and wondering how much it would cost to get a sliding door installed.

"Alright we all understand. You have repeatedly been out-maneuvered by the shower curtain but it is not your fault and it doesn't mean that you're not smarter than the inanimate objects around you. Now can we eat or do you need to continue plotting?"

_Whatever. Fucking shower curtain. You'll get yours. _

"Yeah ok, food sounds good. I'm so hungry. I totally skipped breakfast this morning, I didn't get my coffee and I barely had time to grab an apple for lunch. What why are you looking at me like that? What did I do now?"

Halfway through my explanation she had dropped her fork and turned to me with her eyes wide and her expression disbelieving.

"Wow. So did you call someone else to bail you out or did you actually manage to spend a whole day surrounded by those idiots you work with without your coffee?"

She paused then and seemed to be thinking about something very intensely. Suddenly her whole face lit up in excitement, though she tried to hide it before turning to look up at me. Instead she fixed that ridiculous smile on her face and attempted her innocent act from before.

_Oh no. I know what that look means. Crap I knew it was too good to be true. Of course she didn't forget the look. Seriously though, what is this look? I'm going to need to figure it out if I going to keep this up. But does that mean that this is going to keep happening. That I'm going to see him again. Well, duh isn't that why you've been smiling like a lunatic all day. You know you're going to see him again tomorrow. Maybe he'll smile at me again. Oh god what if I get to hear him laugh again? I can just see his eyes, so bright and sparkling with mirth while that rich voice chuckles ever so softly… _

"Does it have anything to do with that silly little grin you had on your face when you walked in the door? How about the one you have on now? And don't even try to lie; we both know how horrible you are at it anyway. Like there's any chance you actually told off Lauren…honestly Bella, how long have be friends? You know I can see right through you…OH MY GOD!!!"

_Well this can't be good._

"You met a guy! Oh my god Bella what is he like? Where did you meet him? Is he smart? Funny? Gorgeous? Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on? And why haven't you been dressing better? He's going to think I'm a horrible best friend for letting you go out looking like a hobo all the time! I can't believe you've been keeping this from me! When were you planning on telling me? After he proposed? Maybe on your way to the delivery room? Holy crow are you pregnant? Bella did that bastard knock you up and just leave? If he did I'll hunt him down and castrate him myself. Now what do you have to say missy?"

_Wow. That was completely terrifying. I'm definitely feeling the fear here. Note to self: Never ever get on Alice's bad side. I suppose I have to say something. Sigh. _

After hesitating for another second I realized that Alice wasn't giving up until I gave her something, so I resigned myself to telling her as much of the truth as I could without coming off looking insane.

"Alice, first of all, calm down. No one is pregnant. I met a guy, briefly, at the train station this morning. We just exchanged a few pleasantries while we waited for the train and that's it. _Or I stuttered like a moron and openly ogled him while he admitted to stalking me. Basically the same thing._ I haven't been secretly dating him or anyone else for that matter. I've only seen him once _because we don't count all the times he's been creeping around watching me_ and I don't even know his name. That's all. And I don't dress like a fucking hobo Alice."

"Aw sweetie yeah you do. But seriously, you have only seen him once for a few minutes and he's got you cheerful enough to last the day without coffee? And with a smile on your face no less…interesting." She set her food down and tapped her finger against her chin, just in case I couldn't already tell that she was thinking.

"This is definitely odd. Very odd. He must be something special to have calmed the beast that is an uncaffeinated Bella. I mean she's smiling. She never smiles, not like that. And he managed to notice her despite her attempts at deflecting attention whenever possible. It helps that she didn't dress like a bag lady for once, but still…odd."

She seemed to be lost in her own world, thinking out loud while she tried puzzling out the mystery that was me and my stalker. I used the opportunity to slide the box of sweet and sour chicken to my side of the table and continued happily munching while thinking about seeing the gorgeous stranger again.

_I think I'll try to get there early. I can hang around my stop for a while until he shows. Then I simply apologize for my rude departure this morning. Ooh and I should thank him for the purse thing again. Maybe I should write out what I want to say beforehand. But that seems a little intense and creepy. Then again, seriously. I will never let myself live down the 'I dropped my bag' thing. Yeah so maybe a little preparation wouldn't be so bad._

I frowned then, thinking back on how quickly I morphed from confident, articulate Bella to stuttering, awkward Bella.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Alice suggested a movie and I readily agreed, thinking about using the time to form some sort of apology in my head. _I need to be prepared. This is good. I can say sorry, thank him, and we go our separate ways. But wait…_

_What if I can't find him? What if I scared him off and I never see him again? And why does that thought hurt so much more than it should?_


	3. Shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_I was pulled from my thoughts as Alice suggested a movie and I readily agreed, thinking about using the time to form some sort of apology in my head. I need to be prepared. This is good. I can say sorry, thank him, and we go our separate ways. But wait…_

_What if I can't find him? What if I scared him off and I never see him again? And why does that thought hurt so much more than it should?_

XXXXXXXXXX

I spent the night tossing and turning, trying desperately to sleep. My mind was so worked up about what I knew was coming and was not allowing me a moment's peace.

_If I could just sleep, just for a little bit. Time goes by so quickly when you sleep. You'd think my mind would understand that and therefore be more eager to let me have some. But no. Here I am wide awake at four in the morning. Ridiculous. Oh well. Might as well make the most of it._

Groaning, I rolled over and flipped off my alarm, not wanting it to wake Alice up if I were in the shower of something. I debated for another minute or so, trying to decide if I was seriously going to get all dressed up and fancy for this guy before I caved.

_Of course you want to look good. If you are going to be standing next to him, you'll look even more ordinary than usual. That will make you stand out more. People will notice. But who will notice the slightly attractive woman chatting politely with the drop-dead gorgeous man? Well to be honest, who would notice me at all with him standing anywhere near me. _

I settled on the outfit I had chosen the night before and, realizing how long I had been standing there debating with myself, quickly took a shower.

An hour later my hair was full and wavy, my eyes just the tiniest bit smoky and my feet were already begging for some nice comfortable flats. I ignored them and gathered my things, only pausing for a moment to look fondly at my purse, the same purse he was holding yesterday.

_I wonder if it smells like him at all. There's no harm in checking. I mean, it's not like anybody is watching to see if I am, in fact, that insane. Oh God. Really? Please don't smell the purse. Please. That just takes this whole thing to a level of pathetic that there is no coming back from. Do not smell the purse. Stop being creepy. _

Quickly setting the strap on my shoulder, I grabbed my keys and went out the door, turning to lock the door and then to double-check the lock on the door. Satisfied with the knob, I set off for the elevator. While waiting for the decrepit monstrosity to creak its way up to the eleventh floor, I caught my reflection in the shiny metal doors.

_Wow. I think living with Alice has definitely rubbed off on me. Who knew I could look this good all on my own? Bella the bag-lady is no more! Alice will be thrilled. _

Of course while I was striking different poses to see how much my appearance really altered from my normal look, the elevator doors opened. An older man and his dog were looking at me strangely as I stood there internally debating what to do. I didn't want to be trapped alone in the elevator with this man for eleven floors, but I couldn't just turn around and pretend like I hadn't been waiting for the lift.

_Crap crap crap. Like all my neighbors don't already think we're nuts with Alice's…eccentric behavior. Great. I can now be the weirdo who just checks herself out in front of the elevator and then takes the stairs to avoid the old man. Speaking of which, he is still staring. Probably wondering what the hell you're doing. Oh my god! I got it! I'm awesome!_

"Sorry sir. I'll just wait for the next one. I'm afraid I'm pretty allergic to dogs. Thanks for holding the doors though. I really appreciate it." I smiled my best innocent smile and stepped back. He nodded in understanding, and waved as the doors closed.

_Whew. Another crisis averted by Smart-Bella and her quick thinking. Now I really hope she sticks around because I still haven't come up with anything to say to __**him**__ yet and I absolutely refuse to consider a repeat of yesterday. _

I inwardly cringed as I once again remembered my outstanding impressive impression and was thankful when the elevator came back and opened to reveal an empty space. As the doors opened to the lobby I walked out, hesitating to look around for just a brief moment, and satisfied that no one out of place was loitering nearby, proceeded to the doors.

As I pushed open the remarkably heavy metal structure, I was stunned by the sight before me. The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, marred by not a single cloud. The wind blew only softly and I could feel warmth surround me completely.

_I could have sworn it was supposed to snow today. Who would believe this kind of weather in January? I haven't seen the sun in days, but here it is. Maybe it's a sign. Today will be a good day. No, a great day. Fantastic. Stellar. Amazingly indescribable. Perhaps even stupendously, unbelievably and incredibly extraordin—Dammit!_

All my thoughts came to a screeching halt as my ridiculous heel caught itself in a crack in the sidewalk. I stumbled forward and out of my shoe, as it remained stationary while my body refused.

_This is what I get for trying to walk and think at the same time. Have we learned nothing about watching our steps? Wait, who is 'we'? Oh my god, I am talking to the voices. Well that can't be good. Oh well, it's not like I didn't already know that I'm crazy. Don't believe me? Ask me why I'm in such a hurry to get to the train station. Wait, now who I am talking to? Whatever, I need my shoe._

Resignedly I hopped back on one foot, unwilling to touch the ground with my exposed foot, and bent down to retrieve my stubborn shoe. Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done as it positively refused to come free. Forgetting my aversion to the grime on the ground, I rested on my knees in order to gain some leverage over the stuck shoe, but my attempts proved unnecessary as on the first hard pull it came loose.

I was not, however, prepared for such an easy victory and had pulled rather hard when it was released, thus causing me to fly backwards, landing at the feet of a rather tall gentleman.

_Oh good lord look at you. Lying on your back on this fucking nasty floor in the middle of the sidewalk, and you are practically on top of this guy. This guy who is still standing there, staring at you and holy crap is way too close! Get up get up get up! Move it!_

I complied for once and hurriedly scrambled to put a fair amount of distance between us. I stood and looked at him, trying to decide if I should apologize or just get the fuck out of there before he killed me.

He was attractive enough, I suppose. It didn't really matter; I was forever ruined to all men after my encounter from the previous day. He was tall and muscular and had tan skin with jet black hair and very white teeth. I could tell from his increasingly annoying smile. All the same, he appeared to not be wielding an axe or lead pipe of any kind so I broke into my apology.

"I'm so sorry about that. My shoe got caught and I was trying to pull it loose. I didn't mean to get in your way. Sorry."

I nodded at him and turned to leave, not expecting any sort of reply from the stranger.

"Don't worry about. I have beautiful women falling at my feet on a daily basis, so it was nothing out of the ordinary I assure you. However, most don't apologize. In fact, most give me their number and get the pleasure of having a delightful evening in my company. Would you care to be so obliging?"

_Excuse me? Not only was that the singularly most ridiculous thing I have ever heard uttered, is he seriously trying to use it to hit on me? And I don't like his smile. There's something off about it and I want to leave. _

"Umm…no? I'm not sure if that was supposed to impress me, but I can guarantee that if that was the case, you find yourself most unsuccessful. Now I'm late, please excuse me."

"Oh come on, I was just kidding. Can't take a joke huh?"

"And you can't take a hint. Fantastic. Now that that's all settled…"

I turned and walked away, but I only got a few steps before he fell into step right beside me. Without thinking about anything other than his suddenly close proximity, I panicked. I gasped, stopped and pressed myself against the wall of the building closest to me to prevent collapsing.

While, panic attacks are not pleasant and I would never normally welcome one, I succeeded at last in scaring away my unwanted companion. I was a little busy gasping for breath and trying to resist the impulse to crumple into a ball to really celebrate, but still. Good freaking riddance. It was only after a few minutes of intense breathing that I realized how very late I was.

_Crap! He's not going to be there! I'm too late! _

I shoved my foot back into the traitorous shoe and rushed down the block to the station. I unwisely sped down the steps and slid my card into the machine in order to be given access to the trains. I pushed through and hurried to the other side, trying to be subtle about my search and, I'm sure, failing miserably.

_Where is he? I mean, he did say that he sees my everyday right? So he should be here. He wouldn't be hiding. If anything he would trying to prove how very much not a stalker he is by standing idly near the tracks like every other person seems to be doing. But he's not and now I'm the crazy woman with windblown hair and red cheeks standing on her tiptoes in high heels searching desperately for a man I am more and more certain was a figment of my imagination. _

After several minutes of frantic scanning, I realized I was alone. Well not alone, clearly. But he wasn't here.

_Great, my stupid freaking shoes betrayed me. I mean, I always thought of heels as the enemy, but I was wearing them yesterday when I stumbled and if I hadn't, we never would have met. I was so ready to abolish our unspoken feud and declare us allies. So I thought that of course I'll wear them today because clearly they bring good luck. HA! Good luck my ass. I have to encounter some super creepy asshole and have a freaking panic attack, both of which cause me to be late and all because of these damn shoes. _

_Now I bet he thinks I'm avoiding him on purpose because he creeped me out and he'll stay away and I never see him again and there goes that painful achy feeling again. And what the hell? Was that my train? Did I just miss my train because I was sulking about not seeing my stalker? Fuck!_

I sat on a bench and crossed my arms, pissed at myself for missing my stupid train. Without even considering how childish it was I stomped my feet on the ground several times and huffed exasperatedly while leaving my arms stubbornly crossed in front of me. I closed my eyes and leaned back, knowing I had several minutes until the next train would be along.

_So now I get the brilliant opportunity to sit in a crowded train station that smells like mold and diapers and sweat while my boss gets his panties all in a twist because I'm late for the first time in three years. Sure it's all fine and fucking dandy when Lauren strolls in two hours late because she was up all night "furtively researching the mayor's assessment of our lack of enforcement regarding parole violations". At least that was the explanation given to his assistant when asked about his leniency. Right, so she's either blackmailing him or a good lay. For his wife's sake I hope it's the former. _

At that thought I snickered, then scolded myself for thinking like that. I was just about to get up and move to a more secluded bench when…

"You missed your train."

At the sound of that voice my eyes flew open in surprise and I whirled around, as much as I could while sitting, only to find myself staring just below his belt. Immediately embarrassed, I tried to cough and avert my eyes, but that damn blush spread up my cheeks before anything could be done about it. I turned my head up to look at him and any angry or negative thoughts I had ceased to exist.

_Wow. Just wow. How is it possible that he looks better than I remember? And how could I have believed for a second that my imagination could conjure up such an absurdly perfect portrait of a man? And why the hell haven't I said anything yet?_

"Uh, yeah. I did. I was late."

_Ok, that was slightly better. No words more than one syllable, but I think part of that was a complete sentence. So you're already miles ahead of yesterday. Congratulations!_

He smiled a small smile at my words and clasped his hands behind his back. His eyes shifted as he looked around the crowd and I took that opportunity to observe him better. He was wearing dark jeans again but a pale blue button-up shirt. The top button was left undone, exposing more of his neck and the top of his collarbone, which I am almost ashamed to admit I sat there and stared at. At least for the twelve seconds he wasn't looking at me.

"Do you mind if I sit? It's pretty crowded today or else I wouldn't ask but I have a while before my train and it's alright I can go stand over there or find another bench and I'm sorry to have bothered you again."

He rambled through his little speech so quickly that I didn't completely register his words until he started to walk away and it was then that a miracle occurred and I regained some bit of my sense.

"No I'm sorry. Of course you can sit. I actually was hoping to bump into you."

And if I had thought I had seen all of his perfection, I was sorely mistaken. The smile that lit up his face in that moment was indescribable. I could feel joy radiating off of him in waves as his eyes grew brighter and his teeth shone in the dreariness of the station. As he moved around to my side I was so transfixed by his beauty that I didn't notice when he sat next to me until his leg brushed against mine for the smallest second while he was shifting in his seat.

_He touched me. A man, a strange man touched me. And…nothing. No fear. No panic. No nothing. All I can concentrate on is the fact that this guy is sitting next to me and smiling at me and how handsome he is. Why am I not afraid of him?_

"Really?"

His voice once again broke me out of my stupor as I recognized the melodic tone through my haze. He seemed surprised and confused but still smiling as hard as ever. I shook my head to clear it of my bothersome thoughts and I saw disappointment flash across his face before he could conceal it.

"Oh no sorry I was just thinking about something and trying to...nevermind. Yes actually I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had an early meeting and I was running horribly late. I wasn't trying to escape or anything and I am still really grateful that you saved my bag. So, yeah. Sorry about that."

_Full sentences. I'm impressed. _

He just sat staring at me with an incredulous expression on his stunning face before he finally spoke.

"Honestly? You're apologizing to me. You are the most unusual woman I have ever met. I admit to practically stalking you and then you apologize to me because you couldn't stick around and chat? I promise I wasn't offended. If anything, I was grateful you didn't slap me or threaten to call the police."

He chuckled to himself before muttering something about "insane woman" under his breath. I simply shrugged and smiled at him, determined not to dwell on the subject and possibly start an actual conversation. It was then that I remembered my thoughts from the previous evening and my subsequent dilemma. I decided to solve that now.

_Ok, you can do this. He just a guy and you're just a girl and people do this all the time. Well normal, social people who don't stand in the corner at parties and avoid coming into contact with any and all people. So maybe you can't do this, but for god's sake try. _

I sat up straight and, resolved, stuck out my hand.

"I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen."

Before I could even contemplate how that was, in fact, so perfectly and obviously the only name suitable for this man, he stuck out his hand and clasped mine.

Heat filled my entire being as an electric charge seemed to start in my hand and spread through my veins. Suddenly my body was buzzing and I felt more alive than I had in so many, many years. I stared down out where our hands were joined and noticed him doing the same.

_Does he feel it too? _

And then, because I am forever doomed to be socially inept and alone, some dust fluttered through the air and up my nose, causing what could only be described as a violent sneeze to escape me. And since my body liked that warm feeling so very much, I had no time to prepare and no hand to cover my mouth, subsequently covering us both in the remnants of my outburst.

_No no no. Please tell me that I did not just sneeze all over him. Please? I will gladly relive that whole "I dropped my bag" incident a hundred times if I could just not have sneezed on him. Deal?_

Apparently not. I sat there disgusted with myself and waiting to see the same on his face. But once again, he did the opposite of what I expected.

"Bless you."

It was only a second later that he burst into laughter. Mortified beyond belief, but still able to appreciate that his laughter sounded like a goddamn chorus of angels, I retracted my hand, which I had not noticed was still being held by his, pushed my bag up my shoulder, and stood.

"Wait!" He called through his subsiding laughter. "Please I didn't mean to laugh. Well I did because that was fucking hilarious, but I wasn't laughing at you. Please don't take offence."

He looked serious now and his eyes pleaded with me to stay. How could I possibly resist?

_You can't. That's why you're sitting back down with the gorgeous man you just humiliated yourself in front of. Damn those emerald eyes._

"Sorry it's just, well, that sort of thing normally happens to me and I was just so goddamn happy that it didn't. I didn't mean to make you upset. Please forgive my rudeness."

_Again with the puppy dog face. Jesus, he must get just about anything he wants with that face. How could anyone dream of denying him? _

I smiled and laughed a little, still trying to wipe the blush off my face and forget the fact that I just blew spit and snot all over him.

"So Bella, may I ask why you were late this morning? I don't think I've ever seen you miss the train before."

And the blush which had dimmed slightly came back in full force as I remembered the events preceding our meeting. I hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to preserve the scrap of dignity I had left by lying to him.

_What? I'm sorry you actually think you have a scrap of dignity left after that? Seriously? You just projectile launched your snot at him and he is still talking to you. At this point, do you honestly think a little stumble is going to scare him off? And why don't I want him to leave? Damn stupid thoughtful questions keep popping up. Go away, I'll deal with you later…_

"Well I had a small accident on my walk here and-"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

He interrupted me and sat up straighter, looking over my body as if to make sure he hadn't missed any broken or bleeding body parts earlier. When he seemed satisfied he looked back up expectantly.

"Yes I'm fine. Nothing bruised but my ego. I just got my heel stuck in the sidewalk and ran into a bit of difficulty getting it loose. These stupid shoes are always getting me into trouble."

"Well while I regret your predicament, I have to say, I'm not entirely sorry. My brother was being a particularly obnoxious jackass this morning causing me to run late and I arrived just as you sat down on the bench. If you hadn't missed your train, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of your company this morning."

_Hmm. Maybe they're good luck shoes after all. _


End file.
